EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launcher
Developed as a counter against the massed rushing tactics of the BETA, the development of the EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launcher was helmed by the Department of Defence to research and produce a suitable weapons system for the purpose of holding the enemy at bay, especially against a frontal rush of large numbers of Destroyer-class. History Railgun technology has existed for some time even before the EML-99X's conceptualization, but was never put to field use on the basis that providing sufficient power to fire the weapon and the durability of its construction would not be able to stand up to the demands of its users on the field. Development of the EML-99X hit stumbling block after stumbling block, and it took data disseminated from the United Nations' weapons research department in Yokohama Base to finally solve many of the issues with the weapons system. The EML-99X uses conventional railgun technology to accelerate shells to high velocity, giving the shells a high penetration power; a pair of rails guide the shells as an electromagnetic force is generated along the rails, pushing the shell out of the barrel at extreme speeds. The shells used for the EML-99X also have exhaust pods to add kinetic energy to the shell, as the ammunition itself is accelerated using the systems in the gun rather than conventional gunpowder or shell charges. The weapon is belt-fed to improve ammunition loading rates. Unlike most railguns, the EML-99X is built with rapid-fire capability of up to 800 rounds per minute, allowing users to quickly and effeciently dispatch large numbers of BETA; a sub-arm allows the user to stablilize the gun on the shoulder armour of the TSF wielding it, further improving combat effeciency. A coolant tank and system has been built into the gun itself to compensate for the extreme heat generated by the friction of the shells against the firing rails during operation, but a failsafe will shut down the entire system in the event that the coolant system stops working. Coupled with the coolant tank and system's exposed placing, this has made engaging the BETA at medium- to close-ranges with the EML-99X a risky maneuver at best. Deployment The power demands, weight issues and recoil effects of the EML-99X meant that only the rare and newly-developed Shiranui Type-1C could wield it effectively using its improved frame systems and joint systems. It was first seen tested in a simulator system, where it allowed just two TSFs to halt a brigade-sized Destroyer-class charge; the 120mm shells were fired at such a high velocity that the vaunted frontal armor of the Destroyer-class was unable to hold up, allowing the rounds to pierce through the front of the formation. This is in contrast to the 120mm cannon systems in a typical Assault Cannon, which would require two or more rounds on a single spot to achieve the same effect. The EML-99X was finally deployed on the Kamchatka Peninsula in 2001, where it aquitted itself in live combat against BETA forces. Category:Hardware and Technology in Muv Luv Category:TSF Armaments